


Good Things Come In Small Packages

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Play, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Shrinking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen when you work at the Mystery Shack. This time, you've found your boss shrunken down to the size of a mouse. You decide to have some fun with him before he grows back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come In Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really dabbled in micro/shrinking kink before so, uh... This is new.

You head to work early one morning. You’ve been a cashier at the Mystery Shack for a few months now, and, as far as you can tell, it’s an average morning just like any other. As you enter the shack, though, something seems… _off._ There’s no television in the background. No preteens running loudly around. No Stan telling them to knock it off before they break something.

You don’t have long to think about it, though. Before you can go searching for any member of the Pine’s family, something moves out of the corner of your eye; something on the counter.

You freeze up. You’re not paid enough to deal with rats or cockroaches or whatever the hell is hiding under that pile of receipts. Still… without Stan or anyone else around to pass the responsibility off to, you kind of _have_ to deal with it.

You carefully approach, flicking some of the papers aside. Hiding underneath the isn’t an insect or rodent, but something even more shocking; your boss.

He looks absolutely exasperated as you uncover him. Had he been trying to _hide_ from you? You don’t speak, waiting for an explanation.

“The kids found a, uh… shrink ray thing.” He looks irritated just thinking about it. “They went off looking for a way to reverse it. They shrunk me about twenty minutes ago, so I figure they’ll be back in less than ten.”

You don’t question why he assumes the whole adventure will be over in half an hour.

“You know, you’re kinda cute like this.” You scoop your boss up in the palm of your hand, bringing him closer to your face. You can’t help but think it’s a bit of a shame that his clothes shrunk along with him.

“Any idea how we could kill ten minutes, sir..?” The flirty tone of your voice makes it clear that you have something specific in mind. The two of you had something of a history; you’d never gone _all the way,_ but you’d been mutually flirting ever since you were hired. Neither of you had ever had the guts to push it any farther but, with his small size, you suddenly felt like you could be a little bolder than usual.

He’s quick to shut you down, too distracted with his current predicament. “Well, _shit!_ Yeah, if I was normal size, but it’s not like I can do anything from _here!”_

You giggle, running a finger of your right hand along his thigh. You always were the more creative of the two of you. “I bet we can still figure something out.”

_“...What, seriously?”_ He looks skeptical at first but, if _you_ weren’t turned off by him being three inches tall, he supposed he could deal with it. He relents, legs spreading wider for you.

You admire the view as you double check with him; you don’t want to coerce him into anything. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay with this..?"

_”Fuck yes.”_

He can’t be much more blunt than _that_ , so you continue on, pressing a fingertip against his crotch and rubbing. He squirms under your touch, legs wrapping around your finger, not willing to let you pull away as you stroke him through his boxers.

The front door bursts open before you could get any farther, the GrandPines rushing in in excitement. Stan is quick to release you, your expression of disappointment mirrored on his face. _God dammit._

_“We found it, Grunkle Stan!“_

The twins seem surprised to see you, but they don’t mention it. Mabel is way too distracted with, well, _everything else,_ and, while Dipper is pretty sure he’s walked in on something he shouldn’t have, he doesn’t mention it.

Mabel is already aiming the flashlight, equipped with an enlarging crystal, at your hand. You’re quick to jump out of the way, talking to her before she can flip it on. Aside from the fact that you aren’t quite finished with miniature Stan, you’re not sure you want to see what’ll happen if she enlarges your hand alone. “Mabel, why don’t you just set the flashlight down on the counter? I can handle things from here.”

She goes along with your request without question, while Dipper’s focus is on his tiny grunkle. He can tell you’re up to something, though he’s not sure what. “And… you’re _sure_ you’re okay with us leaving you two alone..?”

Stan would be pushing the kids out the door by now if he were bigger, and it comes across in his voice as he assures Dipper that he’s fine.

The kids take the hint and leave at Stan’s urging, heading back out into the forest for whatever adventures they get up to. You return your attention to Stan, who’s looking up at you expectantly.

You offer up a suggestion. “How about we get you undressed?”

He nods in eager agreement, and you waste no time in peeling his shirt off, pressing a kiss to his stomach; He doesn’t seem concerned by the fact that your lips are half the size of his body. You tug his boxers down and spread his legs wide, kissing the entirety of his inner thigh, careful to avoid his aching cock. He’ll just have to be patient if he wants _more._

You exhale, warm breath drifting over his erection, before pulling back. Your fingertip presses against his cock once more.

It’s not long before he’s squirming and groaning and begging for more, so you give it to him. Taking your finger away, you replace it with your tongue, lapping between his legs to stimulate everything from his inner thighs to the tip of his cock all at once.

You take your mouth off of him for only a moment, licking your lips before taking his cock and balls between them. You suck hard, your tongue teasing his tip.

He’s content to let you suck at him for awhile, moaning and groaning and cursing under his breath, but interrupts after not too long. “W-Wait, stop… ”

You, of course, do as instructed.

“There’s, uh… something else I wanna try, before you make me cum.”

You’re clearly eager to hear more about this.

_“Finger fuck me.”_

Your eyebrows raise in surprise. Surely he’s noticed that your pinky finger is the size of his arm. He clearly notices the incredulity on your face, continuing to persuade you.

“Come on, toots. I’ve done this before. I mean- not _exactly_ this, but… I can take it. Grab some lube and I’ll be fine.”

You give in and, at his guidance, carry him to his bedroom; There’s a bottle of lubricant in his bedside drawer. But, there’s one more thing you decide to do before things continue.

You place him gently on the dresser, freeing up your hands. You don’t want your shirt stained with fluids, and it might be more fun for him with a better view, anyway. You strip your shirt off and drop it to the bedroom floor. He’s clearly thrilled by this, whistling in approval.

Scooping your tiny boss up again, you lay down on his bed, placing him on your stomach. You ask once more if he’s _sure_ about this and he rolls his eyes.

“Relax, babe. Here, let me just-” He’s reaching for the bottle of lube in your hand, even though it’s twice his size. You pop the cap open for him and he dips his tiny hands inside. He then finds a comfortable position on his knees, face pressing against your skin.

He’s fingering himself before you know it, ass in the air, and it’s a _damn_ nice view despite how small he is. You can feel precum dripping onto your bare skin and, in a few short minutes, he’s managed to fit four of his fingers inside himself, squirming and moaning at the fullness.

“Alright… I think I‘m ready for more.”

He moves his hands out of the way as you lube up your smallest finger. You gently press at his opening and, with so much lube and stretching, it doesn’t take much pressure for the tip of your finger to slip inside. He groans at the penetration, shifting his hips to press back against you.

“F-Fuck… come on… _more...”_

You do exactly as he asks, pushing your finger in deeper and deeper.

_“God,_ that’s so fucking good… You’re doing great, kid… _Fuck… ”_

You begin to move, sliding your finger out and back in, slowly, gently at first, before fucking him faster, harder.

He eventually gives up on fighting against his wobbling legs, laying flat on his stomach. He’s lost his ability to beg by that point, now only groaning in pleasure as he bucks his hips against you. His cock grinds against your soft skin with each thrust, fingers clutching desperately at your flesh.

You wiggle your finger around as you push into him, taking note of which gestures make him moan the loudest.  _Everything_ you do seems to feel pretty good, though, if the way he's gasping and groaning is any indication. He's biting at your skin now, kissing wherever he can reach. You know you're going to walk away from this with the world's smallest hickies. 

“I-I’m gonna-” He’s cut off with another moan, unable to put a full sentence together. Still, it’s not hard to catch his meaning. You only fuck him faster in response.

You can feel his entire body tense up, groaning loud as cum gushes onto your bare skin. He goes limp, lying contently in a puddle of lube, drool, and cum as you carefully pull your finger away. You don’t have to be able to see his face to know the exact grin that’s on it.

With your clean hand, you stroke a finger along the back of his hair. “Why don’t I get you all cleaned up in the sink before we turn you back to normal?”

He rolls onto his back. _There’s_ that smug grin. “Sounds like a plan, babe.”


End file.
